Copy Cat
by Jayno
Summary: AU Klaine meeting. Kurt works at Copy Cat Copy Centre, his days generally suck until he meets a certain hazel eyed, curly haired boy. Rated for language
1. Meet and Greet

So I don't generally do one shots well but this idea doesn't seem to want to leave me alone so here it is. This is an AU Klaine meeting. I don't own Glee.

When Kurt moved to New York he never thought that he would end up working at a copy centre. NYADA had been everything he had hoped for and he graduated top of the class - beating Rachel (much to her dismay.) He still went on auditions but for the most part he worked at Copy Cat Copy Centre – the overuse of alliteration made Kurt cringe. Currently he was dealing with a regular and particularly annoying customer.

"Mr Williams, I can copy anything that you like, but you need to tell me the specifics of the paper type and size you require." Kurt smiled sweetly. _Thank god for acting lessons_

"Kirk."

"It's Kurt." Mr Williams got his name wrong every time.

"Right, I specifically requested colour copies on A3 paper."

Kurt grabbed the red folder and placed it on the bench, flipping through the first few pages he scanned the document and spun it around to face the customer "according to the copy request form you filled out you requested 50 copies in black and white on A4 paper. I would be more than happy to re copy for you but you will need to pay the full price."

Grabbing the A4 copies Mr Williams spun around and left the store.

"Was that who I think it was?" Penny placed her bag under the counter.

"Yeah, Mr Williams in all his glory."

"He'll never learn. Coffee?"

"Yes please." Kurt smiled at Penny. Her and Kurt always worked together and she would always come in 30minutes early and go to the coffee shop next door to get caffeine for them both. "If I wasn't gay I'd marry you."

Penny laughed "love you too Kurt."

"I didn't say anything about loving you."

"Oh hahaha." Penny retorted as she left the shop.

Kurt busied himself selecting the days radio station and cleaning up the work spaces when he heard the bell over the shop door ring. Assuming it was Penny he continued to work.

"Excuse me!"

Kurt looked up to see the most beautiful hazel eyes and adorable curly hair he'd ever seen. "Oh, um hi. Sorry about that; Welcome to Copy Cat how can I help?"

The boy smiled and Kurt was pretty sure he died. "Hi yourself, I'm Blaine and I need help with copying."

"Well Blaine, I'm Kurt" he pressed his own hand to his chest "and you've come to the right place. So what do you need?"

"Well" Blaine rummaged through his bag "I have an assignment due in 3 weeks and it's well intense."

"Ah I remember those days" Kurt sighed.

"Really? Where did you go to school."

"Ah, NYADA." Kurt whispered.

"Wow, really? I go to Tisch. I'm in my last year there. I stupidly decided on a double major and well, I am stressed out." Blaine placed is black folder on the counter.

"Double major in what?" Kurt leaned on the counter.

"Ah recorded music and theatre."

Kurt gasped "Wow, that is intense."

Blaine chuckled "yeah to say the least."

"So what do you need done today?"

"Well my final assignment for my design class is to design set, costume and lighting for a show. I chose The Tempest and I need to get it all laminated and bound."

"Alright, let's take a look." Kurt began to flip through the pages.

"We have to do a portfolio for the show. Ya know costume concepts, lighting, staging that sort of thing."

Kurt nodded as he continued to look through. "I like your staging."

"Thanks. I figured a pool with an island in the middle is kind of cliché, but so many people do crazy things with Shakespeare so I figured I'd keep it realistic."

"I get it. I saw a production of Titus Andronicus once done as physical theatre. People were rolling on the floor and bending and stretching at weird angles it distracted from the beauty of the dialogue."

"Finally someone who has some sense."

They both chuckled.

"Why thank you. So what page do you want first?"

"Ah, this one"

Blaine's hand brushed against Kurt's as he grabbed the title page.

"Of course, the title page" Kurt rolled his eyes. "If you just want to go through and put them in order for me then we can look at paper."

"Thanks" Blaine winked at him.

Kurt dropped his head to hid the blush that was on his face.

"Kurt I got your coffee." Penny rushed over to Kurt and handed him his coffee.

"Who's he" she whispered.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered quieter "needs help."

"He's cute."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Kurt I'll be out the back doing stock take." Penny smiled at her co-worker.

"Thanks Penny."

"All done." Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"Great. Now let's go through paper options, then I have a form you need to fill out."

Kurt managed to convince Blaine to choose gloss paper and not laminate anything,

"Just fill out this form here. With your copy requirements and we can get started."

Blaine twirled the pen in his hand. "Kurt? Why do I have to fill out this form?"

"Oh, it's just so that we can make sure we get it right. Especailly when it's busy. We only use them for jobs that aren't straight copies or for tricky customers."

"Which am I?" Blaine grinned."

"I'm undecided." Walking back over to Blaine Kurt took the piece of paper and double checked all the information. "This should take about 15 minutes. There's a coffee shop next door if you want somewhere to hang out."

"Is it cool if I hang out here, with you?" Blaine bit down on his bottom lip.

"Ah, yeah sure" Kurt cursed his voice for being high than usual.

_God he is so cute when he's nervous. _Blaine decided to himself.

As Kurt worked they talked about a lot of thing and found out that they had a bit in common. They were both from Ohio, both were bullied at school and both were part of Glee clubs that had won Nationals. Kurt thought he had died and gone to heaven when they started talking about fashion.

"You look really cute in that cardigan Blaine." Kurt clamped his mouth shut. "I mean… crap." Kurt turned away from Blaine to face the wall.

"Hey Kurt, it's fine. I appreciate the compliment, you look cute too."

"Thanks" Kurt whispered failing to hid his blush. "So, here's your assignment."

Blaine flicked through the finished product "it looks great. How much do I owe you."

"It's on the house. Just remember Copy Cat Copy Centre for any future copying needs."

"Believe me I will. Bye Kurt."

Before Kurt could reply Blaine had left.

"He is too hot, to be legal" Penny confessed as she placed more coloured paper on the bench. "Did you get his number?"

"Penny" Kurt sighed "I don't even know if he is gay."

"He's Bi at the very least, I saw the way he was looking at you."

"It doesn't matter" Kurt began to bust himself "I'll never seen him again."

The next three and a half weeks went by. Kurt had a an audition for off Broadway show in the second week and was still waiting to hear back.

"Haven't seen Mr Williams in a while." Penny nursed her coffee.

"Maybe he died." Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt!"

"What? It's not like I am wishing death upon the guy jeez."

"You know who else we haven't seen for a while?"

"Don't"

"Blaaaaaine."

"Three and a half weeks today" Kurt sighed. "My life sucks" Kurt banged his head against the counter.

"Did that hurt?" a familiar voice asked.

Kurt lifted his head and rubbed the quickly forming lump "no," he rubbed it again "yes. Hi Blaine."

"Hey Kurt. I just wanted to let you know that I handed in my assignment. I haven't got a mark back yet but my professor looked impressed. So thanks"

"Well I am glad to have been of service."

All of a sudden Blaine seemed nervous.

"I ah, I also have some stuff I need copied. Just standard black and white thanks. I'll come back for it tomorrow." Blaine handed the pages to Kurt and left.

"Weird" Kurt shrugged. Taking the pages off the counter Kurt flicked through them. His heart began to pound as he read the first pages titled.

**Things that are cute about Kurt.**

**By Blaine Anderson**

Kurt nervously turned the page.

**His eyes. What colour are they anyway?  
**

Kurt chuckled, he'd always wondered the same thing. He turned the page again.

**The way he blushes when he's compliment or embarrassed.**

Kurt did just that.

**His laugh, I want to spend days thinking of jokes just so I can hear it.**

**The way his voice goes higher when he's nervous.**

Kurt turned to the last page

**He likes coffee.**

**The things I don't know about him yet but really want to. If he'll let me.**

Kurt sighed "I think I'm in love."

"With who?" Penny pressed start on the photo copier.

"Blaine."

"I knew it, well he is cute."

Kurt's mind began to work overtime "yeah he is." Kurt got to work formulating his plan. "This is either going to be the most amazing and brave thing I have ever done or I am going to make a dick of myself."

"Well you like dick so either way."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Penny.

At the end of the day Kurt placed the notes that Blaine had written in his bag and passed his creation to Penny. "I'm not in tomorrow so if Blaine comes in can you make sure he gets this?"

"Of course" she smiled widely "I will make sure he gets it for you."

Kurt left work that day the happiest he had been in a while.

Blaine was a nervous wreck when he walked to the copy centre the next day; his knuckles were white from gripping onto the strap of his satchel too tightly. He'd never met anyone like Kurt before, never had that connection so quickly with someone. _Am I being too forward? What if he's not gay? What if he has a boyfriend? Or thinks I'm a creeper? _"Fuck he thinks I'm a creeper."

"Morning Blaine" Penny sing songed as he walked into the copy centre.

"Oh hi."

"Penny." She prompted.

"Penny. Hi. Is Kurt here?"

"Sadly no, it's his day off but he wanted me to give you this." She thrust a blue manila folder at Blaine. "Happy reading."

"Thanks" Blaine turned on his heel and headed to the coffee shop next door. He had some reading to do. "Medium drip thanks." Taking the drink he headed to a secluded corner of the shop and opened the folder.

**Reasons Blaine Anderson is cute**

**By Kurt Hummel**

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel" Blaine mumbled "Wow slow down. You only just met the guy."

**Blaine, your little presentation was adorable, I blushed more than I ever have before.**

Blaine smiled happy to have made Kurt blush.

**So why are you cute? Let me tell you.**

Blaine quickly turned the page almost ripping the paper.

**Your hair is gorgeous, I just want to touch it (is that too creepy?)**

He chuckled and shook his head.

**That little flirty wink that you do, I am pretty sure it makes my heart stop.**

**The fact that you are doing a double degree. You seem so driven and I really want to see you perform.**

**Your eyes, oh god. Honestly they are the prettiest things I have ever seen.**

Blaine blinked at the page "Really?"

**The way your face lights up when you smile.**

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and took the time to let his heart rate get back to normal.

**The cute little bow tie that you wore when we met. Please tell me you wear them a lot?**

"You have no idea."

**Everything Blaine.**

He took a deep shaky breath.

**Everything about you so far is amazing, and adorable and I want to, no I need to know more. So if you feel the same (and I suspect you do, I really hope you do) then go back to Penny and grab my address. Maybe we can watch a move or go for a walk in the park?"**

Blaine skulled back his coffee – and winced as it burnt his throat. Gathering up the confession he raced back to Penny who smiled knowingly as she handed over Kurt's address.

Kurt was pacing a trait that he had most definitely inherited from his Dad who had spent hours doing the same thing when he was worried for Kurt, Carole or Finn (mostly Finn, he messed up a lot.) He checked his watch again for the 3rd time 10.34am. Once again he scanned the apartment it was clean, well it was always cleaner; Kurt Hummel did not do messy living. He'd even baked cookies last night. Shortbread, his favourite and chocolate chip in case Blaine didn't like shortbread or didn't come and Kurt would be forced to eat them in front of the television while crying. "He's not coming." Kurt continued to pace "I freaked him out." His pacing quickened "and I'm talking to myself." Kurt slammed his arms into the side of his body. Twenty minutes later and still no Blaine and Kurt was trying his upmost to not cry. "Why am I such a crier? Stupid sensitivity, stupid tear ducts." Just as Kurt was about to throw a world famous Kurt Hummel fit there was a knock at the door. Kurt counted to ten before opening it. He was greeted by a bouquet of beautiful daisies.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine popped his head out from behind the flowers.

"Hi" Kurt breathed "come in."

"These are for you." Blaine smiled shyly as he stepped into the living room and handed the flowers to Kurt.

"Th-thank you, there are beautiful." Kurt rushed to the kitchen filled a vase with water and returned and place it on the coffee table before carefully lowering in the flowers. Kurt admired the flowers for a minute. He turned to Blaine and smiled "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm glad you came, I didn't think you would. I made some cookies. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, do you have coffee?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "of course."

"Sorry I took so long to get here, I went into school and dropped of an assignment, then I got you the flowers and walked here."

"You walked here? That's a long walk."

"Ah yeah" Blaine ran his hand along the back of his neck "I had some nervous energy to burn."

"And why, pray tell were you nervous?"

"Well" Blaine took a seat at the kitchen table "I met this cute guy at a copy centre and I am going to see him today."

"Wow, what a coincidence I met a cute guy at a copy centre too."

"I wonder if it's the same guy."

Kurt shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Good, because I will fight you for him. He seems like a good guy." Blaine leaned his chin on his hand.

Kurt blushed again.

"You're so cute when you blush" Blaine noted.

"If you keep saying nice stuff about me then you'll get to see it a lot more.

"Good."

"How do you have your coffee Blaine?"

"Black two sugars."

Kurt pulled a face but made the drink as requested.

Blaine laughed "what was that face for?"

"Black coffee. I can't handle it." Kurt took a sip of his Mocha and smiled.

"Well we will never fight over coffee will we?"

"Nope." Kurt walk towards the living room and beckoned for Blaine to follow him. "So Blaine Anderson."

"Yes Kurt Hummel?"

"What made you decided to create that little presentation for me?"

Blaine chuckled nervously "I couldn't stop thinking about you and I was too scared to tell you how I felt in person. Sorry."

"Don't apologise, I loved it, it was sweet. You're really sweet." Kurt blushed _damn me and my pale skin._

"You're adorable Kurt."

Kurt giggled "lil' ole me? I'm okay I guess."

"You're more than okay Kurt; you're great, you're" Blaine frowned "there's no word to describe you. You're Kurt and that's amazing."

The two boys were silent for a moment enjoying their coffee,

"So Blaine" Kurt loved saying his name.

"Hmmm?"

"Is this?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"Is this a date?" Kurt took a huge gulp of coffee.

Blaine tilted his head and looked at the boy in front of him.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yes" Kurt replied so quietly that Blaine almost missed it.

Blaine smiled "me too. I want this to be the first of many dates."

Kurt smiled widely showing his teeth (a rare thing for him.) "Great. Do you, want to watch a movie? I have a pretty impressive collection."

"Love to."

Blaine stood and followed the gorgeous being into the lounge. "How does The sound of music sound."

"Perfect." Blaine sat down on the sofa. Quickly Kurt slotted the Dvd into the machine and sat on the sofa leaving enough space between the two of them for another person. Blaine carefully placed his cup on the coffee table and slid a little closer to Kurt who smiled and did the same in return.

By the time Maria was singing about having confidence in herself they were sitting side by side with their legs touching. As Maria blew the whistle at Captain Von Trapp Blaine turned to Kurt and grabbed his hand. Kurt gasped and looked down at their intertwined hands.

"It this okay" Blaine whispered to him.

"Mmm, yeah. It's perfect."

Blaine smiled and turned back to the movie. All the way through the movie their hands remained fused together. Kurt could feel his hands getting a little sweaty but he didn't want to let go. He struggled to hide a whimper when Blaine let him go. "Kurt? Where's your bathroom?"

Kurt chuckled as he paused the film. "Sorry I should have shown you before. Down the hall first door on the left."

On Blaine's return we could smell popcorn. "Can't really have a movie without popcorn." Kurt grabbed it out of the microwave and placed it in a bowl. He then grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and threw it over his legs as he sat down. Patting the seat next to him he lifted up the blanket for Blaine who happily lid in beside Kurt and intertwined their hands once again.

"I love this movie"

Kurt chuckled "me too. So did my Mum, she named me after Kurt Von Trapp.

"That's so cool, I was named after my Mum's childhood cat."

Kurt failed to hide a giggle.

"I know right. He was her best friend apparently."

"Aww, that's cute and a little weird at the same time."

"Sums me up perfectly I think."

Kurt cocked his eyebrow.

"What? Everyone is a little weird."

"Wait until you meet my best friend Rachel. She's dating my step-brother Finn. Sometimes I think he deserves a medal for putting up with her."

"The things you do for love huh?"

"I wouldn't know."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand "really, you've never been in love."

Kurt shook his head "no, I mean I've had crushes before, one very embarrassing one on Finn before he was my step-brother but no, I've never been in love, no one's ever loved me either. Other than my friends and family."

"Well everyone else are idiots, and their loss is my gain." Blaine noticed how wide Kurt's eyes were. "I mean, ah. I don't love you b-because we only just met. I like you and I think… ah crap."

"Blaine, it's fine. Honestly. Please don't be embarrassed. I like you too." Kurt swiped his thumb over Blaine's fingers and turned his attention back to the screen.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm." Kurt was still looking at the television.

"Kurt?" Blaine repeated. This time Kurt looked at him. "Kurt I-I'd really like to kiss you. C-Can I kiss you?"

Kurt nodded slowly. Blaine brought his right hand up to cup Kurt's cheek and leaned in slowly enough to allow Kurt time to change his mind. Their lips touched and the warmth and sent of Kurt engulfed Blaine.

Kurt gasped and pushed himself closer to Blaine and placed his free hand on his shoulder. Their lips danced together and Kurt felt a buzzing feeling shoot through his body. Kurt pouted when he felt Blaine pull away.

"Wow. Blaine you're really good at that."

Blaine chuckled "you too; but practise makes perfect." Blaine smiled as we leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips once again.

Awwwww! I had fun writing this. It's different from everything else that I write. Please let me know what you think. May turn this into a multi-chapter at some stage.


	2. Take 2

Chapter two, not sure if I will continue it though. Enjoy I don't own Glee.

It was the next day (Saturday) and Penny and called Kurt saying Nina one of the casuals needed extra money so he wouldn't be needed for work tomorrow. _I owe her the biggest coffee ever _he decided. Blaine was still at Kurt's house and he had stayed the night (on the sofa thank you very much.) Currently the two boys were lying on Kurt's bed listening to music.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine?"

Blaine chuckled "Kurt. Yesterday you said you'd never been in love but have you ever dated anyone."

Kurt turned his head to face Blaine "yeah, I dated this guy called Chandler at the end of senior year, we went on about three dates. He was fun but it was more like we were friends then anything. We stopped dating when he moved here. I didn't originally get into NYADA but one of the people who did pulled out so I was bought in last minute. Apparently the letter saying I was waitlisted for NYADA got lost in the mail. Then in my second year at NYADA I met Eli. That was doomed from the start."

Blaine rolled onto his side to face Kurt. "How so?"

"He was in the closet so we were secretly dating. We went to a party and someone decided to suggest spin the bottle he ended up having to kiss Ruby from my class. Then the next day he said he was confused about his sexuality. I broke up with him and told him to call me if he ever sorted it out. He never did. Last I heard he'd cheated on Ruby with this guy called Dexter or something."

"Wow."

"Yeah. What about you Blaine Anderson? Have you ever been in love?"

"Yeah; there was this guy at my High School called Hayden, we dated for a few months. Then I caught him having sex with another guy from my school called Scott. Apparently the fact that I wouldn't put out was a problem. I dated a few guys once I moved here but they never really went anywhere."

"Oh no, look at us both. Maybe we are doomed from the start." Kurt joked.

"I don't think so" Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt "I really like you Kurt, I know we've only just met but there is just something about you."

"Is it my sparkling wit and good looks?"

"That helps." He chuckled "I just don't want to screw this up."

"Well are you sure of your sexuality?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to sleep with someone else if I don't put out?"

"No. Are you?"

Kurt shook his head "then I think we'll be okay. We'll just take this all at our own pace okay?"

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that."

Kurt rolled over to face Blaine and scooted a little closer so their noses were almost touching "So Blaine Anderson, what don't I know about you?"

"Well, my hair is scary when it's not in encased in its hair gel prison, I love white chocolate, I'm terrified of rodents and I came out when I was 13."

"Wow, okay my turn. I never go to bed without doing my moisturising routine, I love cheesecake but only eat it when I'm stressed or sad and I officially came out when I was in 15 although I think the fact that I liked tea parties and wanted a pair of sensible shoes for my third birthday were indicators."

"So your Dad was good with it?"

"Yeah he was; I mean he got confused as hell when we walked in on me making out with a girl in my basement bedroom but I did that because I was jealous of his relationship with Finn. Then he caught me singing Rose's Turn from Gypsy and we had an amazing conversation."

Blaine was stunned "I love your Dad. He sounds amazing."

"He does doesn't he? He's honestly the best man I have ever known."

"What about your Mum?"

"She died when I was really young."

"Oh god Kurt, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Hey, it's okay. What about your coming out story?"

"Oh wow. Ok? Umm" Blaine lifted his eyes to the ceiling "I always knew that I was gay, well that I liked boys, I didn't always know what it was called." Blaine shuffled closer still. "I had already told my brother Cooper who was convinced that my coming out story would make a great made for T.V movie." Blaine rolled his eyes. "So anyway I rushed home from school and waited impatiently for my parents to get home as soon as they did I told them and they said nothing."

Kurt frowned.

"It's like they wanted to pretend it never happened. Even now years later they still haven't ever mentioned it. They are good parents but they won't even broach the subject of my sexuality."

"Huh."

"Weird right?"

"Yeah." Kurt felt a little bad for say Blaine's parents were weird. "Sorry that was uncalled for I have no right to insult your parents."

Blaine chuckled "it's fine."

Just as Kurt was about to lean forward for a kiss Defying Gravity started to blast out of his phone. "Sorry" he smiled sheepishly. "Kurt Hummel speaking."

Blaine lightly ran his fingers up and down Kurt's arm. Kurt smiled as he swatted him away. Blaine pouted which caused Kurt to bite back a chuckle. "Yes, okay. Thanks for letting me know. Yes I will thanks." Kurt hung up the phone "you are a trouble maker."

"Am not." Blaine blinked at Kurt and plastered an innocent look on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes "sooooooooo. I auditioned for a show a few weeks back."

"Great. Was that them?"

Kurt nodded. "It's called Group and it's about all these people in Group therapy. It's off Broadway, like off-off Broadway. But they want me Blaine. I got the part."

Blaine chuckled and threw his arms around Kurt. "That's amazing, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, I have to call my Dad. Is that okay?"

"Of course" Blaine beamed at him.

Kurt skipped off into the lounge as he called his Dad.

Blaine fell back on the bed and smiled widely. Kurt his Kurt was going to be in a show, in New York. "Wow" Blaine smiled.

"What are you all smiley about?"

"I want to take you out tonight and celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

Blaine got off the bed and walked towards Kurt "celebrate the fact that you are amazing and that you got this part in the play. How does dinner and a movie sound?"

"How about dinner and sparkling conversation?"

"Deal. I'm going to head home and I'll pick you up at seven."

"No don't go" Kurt clung to him.

"I have to; I have a hot date tonight." Blaine kissed Kurt chastely and winked at him before turning and leaving the apartment.

"Stupid dumb Blaine and his… Shit I only have 2 ½ hours to get ready." Kurt rushed to the bathroom for a shower.

Blaine couldn't contain the goofy grin on his face as he walked the 20 minutes to his shitty apartment (Wes' words, not his.) Despite the fact that one of his best friends called his apartment shitty Blaine like it, sure it was tiny but it was his, he could paint the walls puke green if he wanted; he wouldn't but he could. Bounding up the four flights of stairs to his apartment Blaine turned the key and pushed open his bright blue door. "Honey I'm home" he yelled to no one. _Hopefully I can yell that to Kurt someday. Whoa what the fuck? _Shaking off the stupidity in his own head Blaine moved to his bedroom to get ready for his hot date.

"What to wear, what to wear?" Kurt mused. Kurt looked at his closet full of clothes "I have nothing to wear."

Blaine walked to his closet he knew exactly what he was going to wear. Red skinny jeans, a black button down, red bowtie, his charcoal pea coat and black loafers. He'd decided to be brave and only mildly gel his hair down (a risky move but Kurt was worth the risk.) Laying down the chosen outfit on his bed he walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Finally Kurt figured out what he was going to wear. Blue skinny jeans, black chuck taylors, a white button down, grey vest and red cardigan. Just as Kurt was putting the finishing touches on his hair he heard a knock at the door "crap" he shouted as he almost tripped over the coffee table to get to the door. "Hi Blaine" he breathed as he door swung open.

"Who's Blaine?"

"Rachel HI" Kurt leaned over to hug his friend "come in."

"You didn't answer my question who is Blaine?"

Kurt sighed "a guy I met at work, we're going on a date."

Rachel clapped he hands together "that's great. You haven't gone out with anyone since."

"Eli I know. I'm so excited."

"I'm excited and it's not even my date."

"How are things with you and Finn?" Kurt asked as he wandered around the apartment looking for his keys.

"Good, we're taking it slow. We have a date tonight too. I just came over to get your advice on clothes. I want to look grown up but still like me."

"Wear your short black and white sweetheart dress with red heels and a bolero jacket."

"Thanks Kurt" Rachel kissed him on the cheek. As went to open the door there was a knock on it. "You must be Blaine" Rachel smiled as it swung open.

"Ah yeah, hi" he held out his hand.

"I'm Rachel, lovely to meet you" she shook his hand "gotta go, by Kurt."

"Bye Rachel see you later oh hi Blaine." Kurt smiled brightly at his date.

"Hi Kurt, you look great."

"Thanks" his smiled widened "you too. You look really good actually."

Blaine laughed "thanks, shall we go?"

Kurt picked up his satchel and locked the door before looping his arm around Blaine's and heading outside. "Sooooo, where are you taking me?"

"Well I figured seeing as we are both artistic people we could go to Colour me mine in TriBeCa. It's a pottery place where you paint your own cups and plates."

"That sounds amazing."

Blaine led Kurt down to the subway. The train was standing room only so they ended up standing very close to each other. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder to steady himself while Blaine's hand sat on Kurt's hip. They talked about how excited they both were to move from Ohio to New York. Kurt mentioned that he missed his Dad and Step-Mum terribly. "What about you? So you miss your family?"

Blaine bit his lip "I do, I'm not exactly close to them but I do."

"Sorry if I upset you." Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulder.

"It's fine Kurt. Next stops ours."

Walking to the store Kurt go more and more excited "this is going to be so much fun."

Blaine chuckled next to him "yeah, I've wanted to come here for the longest time, but I never had anyone to bring."

"Well I am glad that you brought me with you."

"Hi guys, welcome to colour me mine. I'm Dion."

"Hi Dion, I'm Kurt and this is Blaine."

Dion smiled at them "how can I help?"

"Kurt and I have never been here before and we'd like to paint some pottery."

"You're going to love it."

Kurt chose two pots and a coffee cup to paint and Blaine chose two coffee mugs and a breakfast bowl. For his pots Kurt decided on black, white and fuchsia, his cup would be lime green, white and brown. All Blaine's items would be red, silver and black. "I'm making a set" Blaine decided.

"This is so much fun Blaine" Kurt picked up his brush and began to paint stripes on his pots.

"Yeah it is. What are you going to put in the pots?"

"I've always wanted to have sun flowers, they always seem so happy." Kurt shrugged.

"I love daises for the same reason." Blaine stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on painting a silver stave on his black cup.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who looked adorable with a frown of his face and his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"You're too cute."

Blaine looked up at Kurt "huh?"

"You you're really cute when you concentrate."

Blaine blushed a little.

"Blaine are you blushing?"

"S'your fault" he mumbled in reply.

"I can live with that" Kurt returned to his ceramics. "What are you painting?" Kurt asked after a few minutes.

"The music score for one of my favourite songs." Blains spun the cup around to show Kurt "it's Teenage Dream." Blaine cup was Black with a Silver Stave and red musical notes.

"That looks amazing. What do you think of mine?" Kurt spun around the pot to reveal alternating stripes of black, fuchsia and white all different widths.

"I love it" Blaine smiled. "Kurt what's your all-time favourite song?'

"Hmm, well I love Lady Gaga but I would have to say I wanna hold your hand or Blackbird by The Beatles."

Blaine simply nodded and grabbed his second coffee cup. When he was finished he rushed over to Dion with the cup before returning to start on his bowl. Kurt frowned at Blaine's odd behaviour but continued to work.

"That was so much fun." Kurt confessed as they waited for Dion to return with their finished ceramics.

"I'm glad you liked it, I was really worried that you would think it was lame."

Kurt bumped Blaine with his hip "give yourself more credit Blaine. It was great."

Dion returned with their newly boxed up pieces of art and handed them over. Blaine quickly whipped out his credit card to pay before Kurt even had a chance to find his wallet.

"Hungry?" Blaine asked as he linked his fingers with Kurt's. Kurt felt electricity shoot from his fingertips all the way through his body. He couldn't talk so he nodded.

"Cool, there's this really nice little place a few blocks from my black called Armadillo Bistro."

"Lead the way Mr Anderson."

The walk to the Bistro took about twenty-five minutes. With a few quick calculations in his head Kurt realised that Blaine lived about twenty minutes from him.

"Here we are."

They were seated by an older lady with grey hair and a permanent scowl on her face that seemed to deepen when she saw Blaine and Kurt holding hands.

"Menus" she grumbled handing them each a menu. "God damn fags in my restaurant."

Blaine flinched and looked across at Kurt who smiled sadly. Blaine saw another waiter and waved him over. "Hi there I'm Blaine, and I would like to request another waiter or waitress. The one we currently have has making inappropriate comments about us."

"I'm sorry to hear that Blaine, give me a moment and I will get it sorted" The tall blonde man left the table and returned a minute or so later. "All sorted. I'm so sorry about Annie's behaviour. I'm Jase and I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I do for ya?"

They ordered mini spring rolls for an entrée. A chicken, mushroom and white wine risotto for Kurt and spice rubbed roast beef tenderloin with a red sauce and vegetables for Blaine. The conversation between them flowed as though they had known each other forever.

"I wish I had met you sooner Blaine."

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Me too, but we've met now, that's all the matters."

"You're right."

"I always am" Blaine winked.

"We'll see."

After the meal (which was free thanks to Annie and her continuing comments throughout their meal) Kurt offered to walk Blaine home.

"I can't believe she said all those things about us." Blaine sighed.

"I can, but let's not let it ruin our wonderful night."

"You're right" Blaine said with a new found confidence.

It was a beautiful spring night so the walk to Blaine's house was most welcome; besides Kurt wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. "Do you think it's weird?"

"What?" Blaine turned to him.

"Do you think it's weird that I feel so comfortable with you?"

Blaine looked as his feet to hide the blush on his face. "No" he looked up at Kurt "because" he swallowed "I feel the same way. I've never met anyone like you. You are something that I always dreamed up but always knew I wouldn't get. I'm glad I was wrong."

"We are possibly the cheesiest people in the whole world."

Blaine swung their joined hands back and forth "I can live with that."

Blaine stopped outside his building. "Let me walk you up?"

Blaine nodded and led Kurt upstairs. "I had an amazing night Kurt."

"Me too. Shall we do it again sometime?"

"I'd love to." Blaine looked for his keys. "Do you want to come in?" He whispered.

"Mhmm, I do."

As soon as Blaine led Kurt into the apartment he was spun around and pushed up against the door. Blaine head hit the door as he felt Kurt's lips on his. He moved his hands down to grab Kurt's waist. "Kurt" he gasped between kisses.

"I don't usually do this "Kurt whispered as he latched onto Blaine's neck.

"Me neither, oh god. Kurt."

"Blaine. Bedroom, where's the bedroom?"

Light streamed through Blaine's hastily pulled curtains. He smiled and snuggled into the warm body next to him.

"Blaine?"

"Sleeping." He smiled at the giggle that escaped the warm body.

"Blaaaaine."

Blaine opened his eyes and his breath caught as he saw Kurt. "G'morning Kurt."

"Morning." Kurt placed a kiss to his lips.

Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt's arm "I know this is a little backwards. But Kurt Hummel will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled "only if you'll be mine."

"Hell yeah."

"What did you paint on that other cup?"

"Oh ah, the lyrics to Blackbird. It's for you."

"You're adorable."

"Hey you went to bed without doing your moisturising routine."

"Well I was a little distracted."

Blaine smiled and decided to distract him some more.

Yay! I own Jase and the Bistro. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Your place or mine?

Sorry it has taken so long to update. Excerpts taken directly from Glee, no copyright intended. I don't own Glee. Enjoy.

Rachel was pretty sure that Kurt was dead. She hadn't heard from him in a week. They talked everyday, had done since high school (except for the 4 days when Rachel didn't talk to him because he got top of the class at NYADA.)

Thankfully and unbeknownst to Rachel Kurt was not dead. He was very much alive. In fact at this very moment he was heading to Blaine's apartment after an intense but enjoyable rehearsal. Since they had started seeing each other 13 days ago they were only ever apart when Kurt had work or rehearsals and Blaine had school. A small part of Kurt was scared that they were spending so much time together so early on in their relationship. He knew that Blaine was special and the way that he felt around him was something he hadn't felt before, not even with Eli. Despite the fact that they had spent so much time together they still hadn't… Kurt blushed at the thought of it. _Sex Kurt, you haven't had sex. _In fact Kurt had never had sex, ever. There had been a few close calls and he'd done other stuff (other really good stuff) with Eli but the talk that he had with his Dad had always stuck in his mind.

"When you're intimate with someone in that way, you gotta know that you're exposing yourself… You gotta know that it means something. It's doing something to you, to your heart, to your self-esteem, even though it feels like you're just having fun...When you're ready, I want you to be able to do everything. But when you're ready, I want you to use it as a way to connect to another person. Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter, because you matter."

"Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter" those words always stuck with Kurt. They'd kind of become his motto in his personal and professional life. He no longer let people walk all over him and work and in his personal life. He was a 22 year old virgin, most people would find that depressing but not Kurt, he knew one day he'd meet the right guy and it would be amazing. He really wanted it to be Blaine.

Blaine was pretty sure that some evil mess making monsters had snuck into his apartment while he was in class and created havoc. Tonight was the first tine that they would be staying at Blaine's place. Scanning the apartment and seeing sheet music and musical instruments lying everywhere Blaine was beginning to think that maybe that wasn't such a great idea. Briefly he thought that he should maybe text Kurt and suggest that they go to his apartment instead but he didn't want Kurt to think that he was hiding anything.

A knock came on the door and Blaine tried not to rush to answer it.

"What took you so long?" Kurt joked as Blaine opened the door.

"I just to get rid of my other boyfriend he's hiding under the sofa." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt shook his head "Can I come in?" He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah of course."

Kurt walked into the apartment and kissed Blaine as he walked passed. As Kurt continued to walk into the room Blaine grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug "I missed you."

"Aww that's sweet, but you saw me yesterday."

"I did, but I still missed you."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt whispered into his ear "I missed you too."

Blaine beamed back at him "soooooo, let me give you the grand tour." Taking Kurt's hand Blaine led him around the apartment. Blaine's apartment was bigger than Kurt's (which wasn't hard he pretty much lived in a shoe box.) The kitchen was by far Kurt's favourite room (so far), it was red and white with a small island with two bar stools. He could just imagine sitting on the bar stool sleepy eyed watching Blaine make breakfast. Hearing Blaine call his name jarred him out of his daydream.

"You okay?"

"Mhmmm" Kurt nodded. "This is a lovely place Blaine.

"Thanks, I am thinking of redecorating at some stage, I was wondering if you could help me?"

Kurt's face lit up "I'd love to" Kurt frowned "won't your landlord get annoyed."

"Ah" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck "my parents bought this place for me when I graduated high school."

"Holy shit."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah they show their affection by buying me things."

"Do you think they'll love me? I need some new stuff." Kurt cringed when he saw that Blaine wasn't laughing. "Sorry, it was a joke. I'm sorry they're like that."

Blaine shrugged "they try."

"So now that I have completely ruined the moment what shall we do?"

Blaine shook his head and failed to hide the smile on his face "you haven't ruined anything. Let's finish the rest of the tour."

The next stop was a balcony off the living room which had small table and two chairs and sported a spectacular view of the New York skyline.

"It's beautiful" Kurt gasped.

"It is, I come out here every morning with my coffee and just enjoy the scenery."

Kurt hummed "sounds heavenly."

"Bathroom's next" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Ohhhh the bathroom."

A claw foot bath was the centre piece of the pristine bathroom. A shower sat in the far right corner, a toilet next to it and a huge sink a vanity.

"I approve" Kurt nodded.

"Good I am glad. And this" Kurt was dragged once more "is my study and this is my bedroom."

Blaine's bedroom was so him. Photo's covered a giant cork board, a giant red comfy looking chair sat next to a huge closet and Blaine's bed was under the giant window. "You like?" Blaine asked walking further into the room.

"It's very you."

Blaine tilted his calling.

"It's a good thing I promise," Kurt scanned the room "I like it."

"Yaaay" Blaine clapped his hands together in delight.

Kurt walked over to the cork board and started to look at the photos. The first photo he saw was of a bunch of Blazer clad teenagers smiling at the camera.

"That's Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Trent and me. We were all in The Warblers and virtually inseparable." Blaine smiled fondly at the memory of the photo being taken.

"You guys all look so happy." Kurt turned his head to smile at Blaine.

"We were. I still keep in contact with them all, they're my best friends."

Kurt continued to look through the photos; a photo caught his eye of Blaine alone on stage. Hie eyes closed as he sang into the mic. Kurt closed his eyes wishing he could have seen Blaine perform.

"Who's that?" Kurt pointed to a picture of Blaine with two of the boys from the previous group photo and a guy who reminded him of a meerkat.

"That's ah, that's Sebastian. My ex."

"Ah."

Blaine walked towards the board "I can take it down if you like." Blaine moved to remove the photo.

"No it's fine. We both have pasts Blaine, I don't expect you to remove all reminisce of your past boyfriends. Although if you like slept in his boxers or something that would be weird."

Blaine pulled a face of disgust "If it makes you feel any better he was an asshole and we only date for like 4 months."

"What happened?"

"He told me he loved me. I caught him making out with some other guy the day after I slept with him. He was my first and I regret it." Blaine confessed sadly.

"Oh Blaine I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's in the past."

"Any other asshole exes I should know about?"

Blaine laughed "no just him, my other exes are good guys, it just didn't work out."

"Oh we are definitely talking about them at a later date."

"Alright, it's a deal." Blaine walked back into the living room and Kurt followed him.

"So Mr Hummel we have talked about my first sexual exploit let's talk about yours."

Kurt blushed "oh, I don't want to bore you with the details."

"That good huh?"

Kurt splutter "No – it's just, I ah um."

Kurt bit his lip would Blaine really want to be with some who was as inexperienced as Kurt? Somehow Kurt doubted it.

I know it's short. Sorry! Please review.


	4. Amazing trumps awesome

Thank you to those who pointed out a few inconsistencies in my story I have changed Blaine's story with his ex a little it now says that Hayden (Blaine's ex) cheated with a guy called Scott. I'm so sorry about that guys. I don't own Glee. Enjoy.

Kurt was thrown out of his wonderful broadway debut dream by his phone blaring. After a few seconds of confusion he reached over to the night stand and picked it up.

"ello" he croaked.

"Oh thank god you're still alive."

"Hi Rachel?"

"Where have you been?"

"Sleeping" Kurt mumbled. "I will ring you back when it's not still dark out." Before Rachel could argue he hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Blaine mumbled beside Kurt.

"Rachel being Rachel, go back to sleep."

Within a few minutes they were both slumbering once again.

Blaine's alarm blared at 9.30am waking them both up.

"Gah, turn it off." Kurt yelled.

"Sorry" Blaine hit the alarm clock "sorry, I forgot to turn it off."

Kurt shielded his eyes from the sun light that was streaming through the window. He felt to bed dip next to him and Blaine's head nuzzling his shoulder. "You hungry?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded.

"Alright I'll make some breakfast." Blaine rolled away.

"Come baaaack" Kurt whined.

Blaine chuckled and rolled back to Kurt "I can either hug you or make breakfast."

Kurt looked up at the ceiling and contemplated his options. "Breakfast then hugs?"

Blaine kissed Kurt quickly and moved off the bed before Kurt changed his mind. Kurt smiled as he heard Blaine singing loudly along to the radio while (Kurt assumed) he made breakfast.

By the time Kurt had woken up and fixed his hair breakfast was waiting for him.

"That smells amazing."

"It's eggs benedict" Blaine walked over to Kurt and kissed him sweetly. "I'll also have you know that I made the hollandaise sauce from scratch." He announced very proudly.

"Wow. I am officially impressed." Kurt sat down and waited for Blaine to bring over his food.

"Thank you good sir." Blaine bowed.

"Goofball" Kurt mumbled.

The eggs benedict was to die for and the coffee just perfect.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine looked up from his plate.

"Do you think it's a little weird how much time we are spending together?"

Blaine chewed his food as he thought about the question.

"Um, no I don't think so. Why do you think it's weird?" Blaine's eyes were wide and Kurt could a sliver of panic in them.

"No" he placed a hand over Blaine's "not at all. It's just that…" Kurt sighed "we've seen each other every day since we got together and well… I am just worried that the novelty will wear off."

"I get that. I really do. Look Kurt I'm going to be really honest with you. I really, really care about you, but if you think that we maybe need to take a step back and have some time to ourselves I'll understand."

"You won't break up though?"

Blaine shook his head "no, just maybe – I don't know spend a night at our own apartments. See each other like 4 days a week instead of 7." Blaine flipped his hands over to intertwine their fingers "I would be very happy to spend every hour of every day with you but we both have friends that are probably feeling a little neglected right now."

Kurt nodded slowly "are you sure that is the only reason?"

Blaine frowned at his boyfriend "what do you mean?'

"It's just that" Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's and placed it into his own lap. "You've ya know had sex before and I haven't and…"

"You've never had sex?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Like never, ever?"

"I've done other stuff but never sex."

"Okay." Blaine looked at Kurt imploring him to go on.

"Does that bother you?" Kurt closed his eyes not too sure if he wanted an answer.

"Does it bother you?" Blaine leaned his upper body closer to Kurt.

"It hasn't before." Kurt shrugged.

"And now?"

"Now" Kurt closed his eyes to search for the right words. "now I just" he took a deep breath "I'm not ashamed at all, I just am a little scared about it."

"About what in particular?"

"About what you'll think."

"Oh Kurt" Blaine squeezed his hand "I had no idea that you are a virgin so it doesn't bother me at all."

"Really?" Kurt's eyes were wide.

"Really. What's brought this on anyway?"

Kurt shrugged again "I guess this whole thing" he gestured to the two of them "seems too good to be true. That and last night when we were talking about sex I just." Kurt fisted his hands in frustration.

"Hey" Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's back "it's fine okay, we are fine, better than fine. You have nothing to be worried or insecure about. Now let's finish breakfast."

"You're amazing Blaine, do you know that?"

"I do now" Blaine joked "before I just thought I was awesome." He mused "but I'd say that Amazing trumps Awesome."

"I think I spoke to soon."

Have to confess I am really not feeling this story right now.


	5. Page 6

All I can say is that I am so freaking sorry that I have been so slack with this story. Writers block and other little plot bunnies got in the way. Thankfully I was struck with inspiration.

Kurt drew patterns on the kitchen table with his finger as Rachel blahed on about something that had happened in rehearsal this morning.

"Can you believe it Kurt? She clearly has no idea who I am."

"Clearly" he agreed.

"Kurt did you hear anything I just said?"

Kurt looked up and her and smiled "nope."

"Kurt!" she screeched "what is with you today?"

He sat up a little straighter "let's see work was a bitch and Blaine has an assignment to finish so I haven't seen him for three days and you keep going on and on about only god knows what." Standing up he stalked to the kitchen and grabbed two diet cokes. "I'm sorry Rach" he confessed once he sat back down "I just really miss him and I hate my job and things suck."

"Kurt' she reached for his hand "it's okay to get frustrated. Just think; you get to see him tomorrow and your show starts rehearsals on the weekend."

Kurt smacked his head on the table "that means I will see him even less."

"Oh Kurt. You have it bad don't you?"

He looked up at her eyes wide "yeah I think I do."

"I'm really happy for you Kurt."

"Blaine! Stop whining like a bitch and get your ass back here so we can finish this assignment."

"It's not funny Jeff where'd you put my phone?"

"I'll tell you when we finish, now sit."

Knowing there was no point in arguing with his light haired friend Blaine sat back down at the table to finish composing their piece for class.

"I can't believe they expect us to use two different genres of music in one piece" Jeff complained about 20 minutes later.

"Relax Jeff" Blaine scribbled on his paper "people have been doing it for years."

"I know I just don't want to do what everyone else has."

Blaine looked at his friend and smiled "I know but we'll be fine."

Despite the fact that Blaine wasn't particularly happy with the assignment they handed it in the next day.

"Trust me Blainers is brilliant."

"You think everything we do is brilliant."

"Well we are evil geniuses so it makes sense."

Shaking his head Blaine turned and headed back in the direction they had come from.

"Off to see Kurt?"

"Yeah he's coming to my place."

"Use protection!"

"Bite me!" Blaine shouted waving to his friend. _4 days, 3 hours and 40 odd minutes. _Blaine mused. _That's how long it's been since I've seen Kurt.___Smiling he continued his Kurt filled journey.

Kurt's butt was getting sore. Looking towards the sky he wondered who he would need to contact about making stoops comfier to sit on. Shaking his head he decided that it was probably a good loiterer deterrent.

"Hey what you thinking about?"

Kurt looked at the voice "hi, just wondering who to write to about how horrible these stoops are." Standing up Kurt walked towards his boyfriend.

"Hi" he whispered as he stood face to face with Blaine.

Blaine's hand floated to Kurt's hip and pulled him closer.

A smile briefly graced Kurt's mouth before Blaine's lips touched his. Sighing Kurt allowed himself to sink into the kiss.

"Let's go upstairs" Blaine suggested.

Reaching the apartment Blaine and Kurt both removed their coats and shoes.

"How have you been?"

"What have you been up to?"

They both spoke at the same time.

Chuckling they both took a step towards each other.

"You first" Kurt whispered.

"I missed you" Blaine sighed.

Kurt shook his head and smiled "that's not what you said."

"I know but I did." Blaine's hand brushed away a loose strand of Kurt's hair. "I always miss you."

"That's unbelievably sappy of you Blaine."

Blaine pouted "some would say it's romantic."

"I didn't say it wasn't." Surging forward Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck before he could kiss him he felt himself being lifted in the air and spun in a circle.

"Put me down! Blaine I can't… you have to. Please." Kurt threw his head back and laughed.

After a few more spins Blaine gently place Kurt on the ground.

"That was fun" Kurt confessed between giggles.

"It was" Blaine agreed. "Coffee?"

Kurt nodded his head enthusiastically and followed Blaine to the kitchen.

"How's school?"

"It's okay." Blaine grabbed two coffee mugs "Jeff and I were working on the piece for our composition class which is freaking him out a little but we got it finished."

Kurt chuckled he'd heard about Jeff and his tendency to get stressed out.

"I swear his head will explode from stress one day."

Kurt cringed "that's a scary thought."

Blaine nodded his agreement "somehow I think Jeff would find it comforting." They feel into a comfortable silence as Blaine made their coffee.

With coffees in hand both boys headed to the living room.

"You excited about rehearsals?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to Kurt.

"I am. Nervous too though."

Blaine frowned "why are you nervous?"

Kurt shrugged "new people, first impressions and all that."

Blaine shuffled forward to grab Kurt's free hand "you'll be amazing. They will all love you and be in awe of your talent and good looks."

Kurt smiled sheepishly "what on earth did I do to deserve you?"

"I could ask the same question."

"So you have me all to yourself for the rest of the day. What's your plan Mr Anderson?"

"Hmm" Blaine rang his fingers up and down Kurt's arm.

"Are you stalling?"

"Nooooo" Blaine's eyes shifted from side to side "maybe. Okay I admit it. I was so excited to see you that I didn't plan anything."

Kurt smiled "it's fine. I just like to see you squirm."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend "cheeky" he muttered. "Do we need to go over your lines?"

A huge smile took over Kurt's face "I do."

"Great, grab your script."

Walking to his bag that was left by the front door Kurt grabbed the required items and headed back to Blaine. "I made an extra copy at work in case I misplace my" he explained handing the spare script to him.

Smile at Kurt Blaine opened the script. "Where do you want to start?"

"Page 6" they both turned to the aforementioned page.

Okay I know you wanted a long time for this and nothing really happened. I am off to work on the next chapter.


	6. Treading the boards

Another chapter so soon. There must be something wrong with me.

Kurt was early. Like ridiculously early. An hour to be exact. So here he was sitting on a bench opposite the Rex Theatre waiting for his first rehearsal to begin. His Mum had told him when he was younger that it was impolite to be late and since then he has never been late. _Better to be early then late _he would always tell himself. Not only was he early but he was extremely nervous. What if the other actors didn't like him? What if he forgot his lines? What if he died on stage? _Had anyone ever died on stage?_ He shuddered at the thought. Pulling out his phone he thought of a great way to pass the time.

_Hi Blaine, I am waiting for rehearsal to start. What are you up to?_

**Really? Wow, you are really early. Nothing much watching TV.**

_Groan. I know I am so early. The people across the street probably think I am a stalker. What you watching?_

**Watching MTV. Oh but you are a stalker. Aren't you?**

_Nope. Not today anyway. Besides the only person I want to stalk is you. :)_

**Awww. That's cute in a creepy kind of way.**

_I try my best._

And that's how the conversation continued. Between that and a few games of angry birds Kurt realised it was now ten minutes before rehearsals. Picking up his satchel he crossed the road and entered the theatre. Standing in the foyer carrying a clipboard and wearing small back pack was the women who Kurt assumed was the stage manager.

"Hi there" she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt extended his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you Kurt I am Sophie the stage manager."

"Great to meet you too Sophie the stage manager."

The girl laughed at Kurt's lame attempt at humour as she ticked his name off the list.

"Well just go straight through to the theatre. Sit in one of the front two rows. Fifteen points for being early by the way."

Smiling at Sophie Kurt stepped into the theatre space. It was beautiful, a little rundown but still stunning. Sitting down Kurt took out his phone and put it on silent before returning it to his bag. Slowly people started to filter into the room. No one sat next to Kurt; he wasn't surprised and assumed that it was due to stranger danger and hopefully not because of him.

Hearing the doors to the theatre close Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he saw the director Carl standing in front of him.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Carl and I am the director of Group. Today we'll go through staging, lighting and costume concepts and do a read through. We are just waiting for one more actor who got caught in traffic."

While they waited for the tardy actor Sophie handed out the rehearsal schedule and her contact details. Carl also explained that they didn't have the luxury of understudies so if anyone was going to pull out they needed to do it now. Thankfully no one left.

Just as Carl was beginning to wonder where the final actor was he appeared. Kurt turned around and scowled, he knew that face.

"Alright everyone up on stage sitting in a circle it's time to get to know each other" Sophie chuckled.

The circle Sophie and Carl looked around at the group.

Looking at his stage manager Carl suggested she go first.

"My name is Sophie and I am your stage manager. I graduated from NYU theatre programme last year and I love chocolate."

"I'm Carl your director. I graduated from Tisch about 2 years ago and I am more than a little obsessed with coffee."

Kurt smiled understanding his plight. The introductions kept going around with everyone introducing themselves who they were playing in the show and a fact about themselves.

"I'm Kurt" he pressed his hand to his chest "I'm playing Sean and I love fashion."

The girl sitting next to Kurt introduced herself and he decided that she was like Rachel Berry on speed.

Next was the late comers turn.

"I'm Sebastian," he winked at Kurt "I'm playing Adrian and I like cock."

_Charming _Kurt thought rolling his eyes. Once Carl and gone through his concept for the show he called a fifteen minute break. Standing Kurt made his way over to the supplied coffee.

"Like coffee to huh?" Carl asked.

"Oh you have no idea."

Laughing Carl walked back towards the crowd of people.

Pouring himself a coffee Kurt felt someone standing way too close.

"Hey sexy" someone whispered in his ear.

Taking a step back Kurt glanced at the offending culprit.

"My name's Kurt not sexy and I'm not interested."

"Anything I can do to change your mind?"

Kurt spun round to fully face him "Look Sebastian"

"You know my name."

"Sebastian" Kurt sighed "I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't I wouldn't be interested." Kurt bit his tongue not wanting to say that Blaine was his boyfriend.

"He doesn't have to know."

_Ew gross! He's like a dirty old man only young._

Disgusted by what Sebastian was implying Kurt grabbed his coffee and walked to the rest of the group. As the returned to their seats Kurt noticed that Sebastian had stolen the seat next to his and moved it so they were side by side. Surreptitiously Kurt moved his seat away.

"Don't worry Kurt; I don't bite unless you're into that kind of thing." Sebastian winked and then looked down at his script.

Despite the fact the Sebastian was a scumbag who kept hitting on him Kurt enjoyed rehearsal. Most of the people were pretty cool and the more he read the script the more he really liked it. He couldn't wait to start blocking. Saying goodbye to the cast and confirming with Sophie that yes he would be at the next rehearsal he left the theatre and headed off. Pulling out his phone Kurt smiled at the text Blaine had sent him.

**Break a leg! You will be amazing. Have fun; I'll see you soon.**

Typing back his reply he headed for the subway. As the train came nearer to his destination Kurt wondered if he should tell Blaine about Sebastian being in the play. Biting his lip he stared out the window seeing only blackness.


	7. Truthfully

Carefully Kurt stepped off the train and onto the platform (he'd heard a story from Rachel about a lady who got he foot stuck in the gap between the train and the platform and was squished under the train.) Kurt shuddered at the thought. Briefly he wondered how Rachel was before his brain swung back to Sebastian. Even the sound of his name made Kurt want to vomit and now one of his favourite Disney characters was ruined for ever. The cold air hit Kurt and he pulled his jacket tighter around his lithe frame. Usually he loved the hustle and bustle of the New York streets, he would often stop for a second just the immerse himself in it all but not today, today he just wanted to hug his boyfriend.

Blaine bounced up and down on his toes. He was so excited to see Kurt. He wondered what the other actors were like, if the script was a great as Kurt had hoped; what the theatre was like. He was so excited it was almost as though he was in the play instead of Kurt. Just as Blaine was about to wondering where Kurt was he heard a knock on the door. Walking to the door Blaine hoped it wasn't some random salesman. The second Blaine opened the door he was greeted by arms wrapping around his neck and a body pressing against his own. "Why hello there" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt burrowed his face into Blaine's neck and squeezed a little tight. "Sorry "he mumbled once he let go.

"Don't apologise I could get use to that kind of greeting." Dropping his hands down Blaine caught Kurt's hand in his. "Come one lets head inside."

Kurt hadn't realised just how tired he was until Blaine escorted him through the apartment.

Stopping in front of the couch Blaine turned and lovingly placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and applied a little pressure forcing him to sit. "Coffee?"

Kurt nodded "please."

"Great, then you can tell me all about rehearsal." Blaine turned and all but skipped to the kitchen.

Kurt bit his lip; he still didn't know if he should tell Blaine about Sebastian. Their relationship was so new. He didn't know if Blaine was the jealous type (though he suspected not.) What if this confession ended this something amazing before it ever really began? Then again Kurt knew first hand what keeping secrets could do. Not telling anyone about Karofsky at school ended in Kurt being lip raped by a closeted Jock who confessed to having feelings for Kurt and continued to make his life hell until graduation. He would tell Blaine, he just had to wait for the right moment.

"One coffee for you sir as requested."

"Thanks Blaine."

Sitting next to Kurt Blaine kissed him on the cheek "sooooo how was it?"

Kurt smiled and tucked his feet up underneath him and turned to face Blaine. "Really good; the Director is great. The script is really funny. My character. God Blaine he is so sad and hilarious at the same time."

Blaine eyes were wide as Kurt talked. "What about the cast?"

Kurt stared blankly at Blaine.

"Kurt?"

"Huh?"

"The cast silly. What are they like?"

"Most of them are really nice." _You are such a chicken Hummel._

Blaine tilted his head "most of them?"

"Yeah most of them. There are usually one or two people who don't gel with everyone else." Kurt took a sudden interest in his coffee. "You know how it is?"

"Kurt? You okay?"

Kurt nodded still staring at his drink.

"What happened?" Blaine was trying his best to stay calm. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No" Kurt's head snapped up "no noth-nothing like that." Kurt carefully placed his coffee on the table in front of him. "There was this one guy. God this is so stupid."

Blaine shuffled closer "it's not stupid if it's bothering you."

"Promise me you won't get mad."

Blaine frowned "it's hard to not worry when you say things like that."

Kurt looked over at him "sorry. This one guy kept hitting on me."

Blaine smirked. "Was he hot?"

Kurt ignored the question "he kept calling me sexy, I told him that I had a boyfriend."

Blaine smiled; the thought of being Kurt's boyfriend still thrilled him.

"And that I wasn't interested. He said that my boyfriend didn't have to know."

Blaine rolled his eyes "I hate people like that, they just can't take the hint."

Kurt hummed in agreement. "Blaine this is the part that I don't want you to get upset about. The guy that hit on me was Sebastian."

The wideness of Blaine's eyes probably would have been comical under any other situation. "Sebastian" Blaine practically spat out his name.

"It's alright I put him in his place."

Blaine shook his head "No Kurt, you don't understand he will just keep coming at you, he'll wear you down. That's exactly what he did to me."

Blaine was shaking although whether out of rage or fear it was hard to tell.

"Hey" Kurt squeezed his hand "it's okay. There is no way I would ever be interested in someone with a Meer Kat face who smells like Craig's list."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle.

"Besides I am taken and I like my men to have a little bit of class thank you very much. But honestly Blaine I don't know what you saw in him he is positively vile." Kurt's eyes went wide "I'm sorry" he shook his head "I shouldn't say that someone maybe talking about my like that one day."

"I doubt it." Blaine kissed his cheek. "One you are fabulous and two; I intend on keeping you around for a while."

"The feelings mutual." Kurt placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. "So what do we do about Sebastian?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I could talk to him but I'm worried that it would just spur him on."

Kurt fingers traced patterns up and down Blaine's arm "I think for now he's harmless. I told him that under no uncertain terms would I be going anywhere near him."

"Good. Can we talk about something else now?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair.

"Liiiiike?"

"Like the party that Jeff is holding on Friday."

"A party?"

"Yeah" Blaine pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes. "You don't want to go with me?"

"No it's not that, I'm crazy about you." Kurt smile reassuringly. "It's just the last time I was at a party I got drunk, made out with a girl, danced on a table and threw up on the now Mrs Shue after I told her she reminded me of Bambi."

Blaine laughed "you don't do things by halves do you?"

Kurt shrugged "where's the fun in that?"

"Kurt, all the people at this party are people I've known since high school. They're my friends and I would love to introduce you to them all and maybe show you off a little" Blaine winked causing Kurt to blush an adorable pink colour.

"Friday you say?"

Blaine nodded.

"I suppose we could go."

"Yay." Blaine cheered a little louder than necessary.

Kurt rolled his eyes "You're a giant man child."

"I'm your giant man child" he frowned "wait; that sounded wrong on so many levels."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed.

"Need to work on that brain to mouth filter" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt vigorously shook his head "nope, do not change a thing Mister."

"Not even my clothes?" Blaine asked cheekily.

"Annnnnnnd I spoke to soon."

See Kurt honest is the best policy. Next up the party. Please review.


	8. Party time!

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update I have had writers block with this story. But I am back. I don't own Glee at all.

Kurt changed his outfit five times. The first one was too subtle, the second one just looked strange, the third one as missing something and he couldn't figure out what and the fourth one wasn't weather appropriate. He wasn't nervous. Nope not nervous at all. Why would he be? It's not like meeting all of Blaine's friends at once was a big deal.

"Oh god I am going to die." Thankfully someone knocking on the door pulled him out of his impending freak out. "Blaine." Kurt squeaked.

"Hey, sorry I'm a few minutes early."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and looked at his watch "is that really the time?"

Blaine nodded as he stepped into the apartment.

"Crap." Turning around Kurt headed to his bedroom. "I'm not ready yet give me fifteen minutes."

Ten minutes later Kurt walked out of his room, his haired styled to its usual perfection. A pair of grey skinny jeans clung to him as though they were painted on. A white button down and a red tie loosely tied around his neck finished off the ensemble.

"You look amazing." Blaine kissed his lips.

"Thank you. So do you. Those red pants should be illegal Blaine."

Blaine smiled wickedly "shall we go?"

Arm in arm the two headed out the door and onto the New York streets.

Kurt grilled Blaine all the way to Jeff's house.

"What music does he like?" Will my flamboyant dress sense offend him?"

Blaine had to laugh at that question.

"Will they draw on my face if I fall asleep? Will he threaten to beat me up if I hurt you? Will he?"

"Kurt stop." Blaine turned to face him and placed hands on each of his shoulders. "Jeff is one of my best friends. He has been for years. We were Warblers together. He will probably love your dress sense but not understand it, he won't draw on your face, he only does that to Nick and Wes and he probably will threaten you but not with bodily harm." Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's arms until their fingers were linked. "I just want you to meet my friends Kurt and have them meet you. Just be your wonderful self and they will like you. Okay?"

Kurt kissed his lips "okay. Let's go we have a party to attend."

They decided that the subway was probably going to be the best way to get there. Saving their cab money for the journey home. Although the car they sat in on the train wasn't full they sat huddled together. Blaine's thumb ran up and down Kurt's fingers in a soothing motion. Leaning over he whispered into Kurt's ear "the next stop is us."

Thankfully the walk from the subway to Jeff's was only about five minutes. As they got closer Kurt could almost feel the excitement radiating off Blaine.

"It's just up here" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and started to walk faster.

The music could be heard from the street; not obnoxiously so; just enough to let people passing by know that something exciting was happening and maybe make a few of them wish that they were involved.

Kurt took a deep breath as Blaine dragged him towards the elevator. As they stood in it Blaine smiled over at Kurt "could you press number five please good sir?"

"Oh" Kurt chuckled pressing the corresponding button.

Blaine felt the grip on his hand get tighter and tighter. "Relax Kurt." He whispered as the doors opened.

"I am relaxed."

Blaine laughed "the lack of circulation in my hand would say otherwise."

Kurt dropped his hand "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Reaching down Blaine intertwined their fingers. "I'm fine Kurt."

Knocking on a green door Blaine smiled when it opened.

"Blaine" A tall blonde guy threw himself at Blaine.

"Hey Jeff, it's so great to see you." Pulling back Blaine looked at Kurt. "Jeff this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt this is Jeff one of my friends from high school."

"Hi Kurt."

Before he could reply Kurt found himself with an arm full of Jeff.

"I'm so glad you're both here" Jeff admitted as he let Kurt go. "Come in."

The apartment was a huge open loft with beautiful big windows.

Kurt was in awe "this place is amazing."

"Aw shucks. Thanks Kurt. It was a dive when I moved in by Nick, Blaine and I fixed it up."

"A handy man huh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blain who shrugged in return.

"Yeah B is a great catch. You're very lucky Kurt."

"Oh I know" Kurt replied keeping his eyes locked on Blaine's.

After Jeff introduced Kurt to everyone he found himself talking to Nick Warbler.

"Ah is Warbler your actual last name?" Kurt asked as he drank his virgin mojito.

Nick laughed and shook his head "No. Wes, Blaine, Jeff and I were all Warblers at Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio."

Kurt almost choked on his drink. "Dalton Academy? Wow. I really wanted to go there but we couldn't afford it."

"I'm sorry to hear that Kurt. We would have loved to have had you."

Kurt shrugged "everything happens for a reason right?"

"Yeah it does."

The next thing Kurt knew he was being dragged by Nick towards giant double Twister.

"Okay Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Kurt and Wes step up to the mat."

'Did you just refer to yourself in third person Wes?" Jeff laughed.

"Yep. I sure did."

"I have to warn you all" Kurt scanned the faces of his competitors "I did rigorous dance training at NYADA and was a cheerleader at high school."

The look on Blaine's face was priceless.

"You okay there Blaine?" Nick patted his friend on the shoulder.

"My boyfriend was a cheerleader."

Kurt smiled and winked at him "ready to get your ass kicked?"

Blaine nodded dumbly.

Wes handed the wheel to his girlfriend Tyler who kissed his lips in thanks.

"Where's my good luck kiss?" Jeff pouted.

Rolling her eyes Tyler walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Wes I got your girlfriend to make out with my cheek." Jeff yelled as he pumped his fist in the air.

Wes couldn't help but laugh at his friends antics. "You're going to need all the luck you can get Jefferson."

"Okay a) them's fighting words and 2) my name is not Jefferson."

"Are we going to play or are you two going to continue the foreplay?" Blaine looked at his two friends before cracking hi neck.

"Why Anderson you wanna watch?" Wes winked at him.

"Oh for god sake spin the thingy Tyler."

Tyler smiled at Kurt "will do. Left foot red."

"Need help Nicholas? I can get you a walker if you like."

"Shut up Jeff you're older than me."

"Left foot yellow! Right foot Red."

"Spin again, spin master." Nick shouted.

"Right hand blue. Left hand yellow."

Kurt sighed "I could do this for hours."

"Left foot green."

Kurt easily slid his foot into place.

"Put that right foot on green."

Kurt moved with ease. Looking up Blaine saw that his boyfriend was almost doing the splits.

"See something you like Anderson?" Kurt smiled.

"Always" Blaine whispered.

"Left foot blue."

"Oh thank god" Nick sighed bringing his leg closer.

Kurt wasn't making it easy for himself opting to shift his leg further away.

"I think my pants are going to split" Wes confessed.

"Thanks for that honey" Tyler laughed.

A few spins later and surprisingly everyone was still playing.

"Nick get your ass outta my face."

"You love it Wes."

"Left hand red!"

As Nick moved his hand he toppled over. "Shit I lost again."

"You did better than last time" Tyler reasoned.

Fifteen minutes later on Kurt and Blaine remained. Both in complicated and twisted positions.

"Is anyone else wondering how hot their sex life is?" Jeff mused.

"And you wonder why people think you're gay." Nick shook his head.

"I'm with Jeff on this one" Tyler nodded her head.

"Face it Blaine you've lost" Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Really? Because I feel fine."

"Right foot green."

They both complied.

"I'll make it worth your while" Kurt purred.

"How?"

"Well" Kurt lowered his voice "I still have the cheerleading uniform at home it's a bit tight but."

"I forfeit." Blaine yelled as he fell to the ground

The crowd cheered as Kurt hugged Blaine and took a bow.

Walking away to get another drink Blaine heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he was greeted by Tyler.

"Blaine what did Kurt say to you?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Oh but I do" she countered as she bounced on the balls of her feet.'

Stepping forward Blaine whispered Kurt's exact words into her ear.

"Wow that's hot."

Blaine smile "I know right?"

"What they hell are you still doing here?"

Blaine laughed as he hugged her "I love you."

"Everyone does" Tyler joked.

"And that's your cross to bare. How's the gallery going?" Blaine draped his arm over her shoulder and walked toward Wes and Kurt.

"Great! They have offered me an exhibition in a few months."

"T!" That's amazing. I'm so proud of you. Wes!" Blaine hit his friend "why didn't you tell me about Tyler's news?" Blaine let Tyler go.

"Wasn't my news to tell" Wes shrugged.

"What news?" Kurt wrapped an around Blaine's waist.

"Tyler's got an exhibition coming up at Artisan." Wes announced proudly.

"Wow. What kind of art do you do?"

"Graffiti art mostly. I have been dabbling with photography lately and I am trying to find a way to marry the two."

"I'm sure you well. Let me know when the exhibition is on or if I can help."

"Thanks Kurt."

Blaine didn't really want to leave but looking at Kurt curled up on the sofa he saw how exhausted his boyfriend was.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine touched his knee as he sat next to him. "Let's get going."

Kurt shook his head and yawned behind his hand "we can stay."

Blaine kissed his forehead "let's go home baby" he mumbled against Kurt's skin.

Saying their goodbyes and promising to catch up soon Blaine and Kurt made their way outside and hailed a cab.

After mumbling the address to the driver Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I had fun" he confessed sleepily.

"Me too."

"I won twister."

"You did. Technically I forfeited."

"I'll make it work your while." Kurt sleepily kissed Blaine's neck.

"You already have Kurt."

Kurt hummed in response "I do still have the uniform."

"I know. You'll have to show me someday."

"Tonight?" Kurt suggested.

"No baby not tonight. Tonight you sleep in my arms. How does that sound?"

"Heavenly. Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt."

'Did I make you proud tonight?"

Blaine smile "You did. I'm always proud of you."

"Hmm I'm proud to be with you Blaine."

"I want you to be."

Kurt managed to wake up enough to get into his apartment and shuffle towards his room. "Don't be too long" Kurt called when he realised Blaine wasn't flowing him.

"Just locking up."

Just as he was about to turn off the final light he got a text from Jeff.

_**So good to see you tonight. Kurt's a keep. Don't screw it up.**_

Pocketing his phone he smiled. He had no intention of messing up what he had with Kurt.

Lying in bed he wrapped his arms around Kurt and quickly fell asleep.

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
